1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to fasteners and spacer rings therefor.
The invention particularly relates, but is not limited to, fasteners used in tensioning systems which employ hydraulic tensioning jacks.
2. Prior Art
The principles of applying bolt tensile loadings using hydraulic means to generate precise mounts of force are well known and established.
Examples of tensioning systems using hydraulic tensioning jacks are disclosed in International Publication WO 00/51791 (=International Application PCT/AU00/00138) and International Publication WO 2005/123345 (=International Application PCT/AU2005/000877), both in the name of Bucknell, John Wentworth.